For You I'd Bleed Myself Dry
by elisahpstarkid
Summary: When Blaine is forced to transfer due to bullying, he didn't expect to end up in a school where the bullying was even worse. He also didn't expect to cross roads with one Kurt Hummel. Skank!Kurt
1. Prejudice

**A/N Hello, my friends!**

**I decided to write a Skank!Kurt fanfiction, because honestly… the idea wouldn't leave me alone. **

**I'm still wondering whether to continue this or not… Please, let me know what you think! **

**The title is from Coldplay's **_**Yellow**_**, one of my favorite songs from one of my favorite bands!**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything! **

* * *

'You're very late.' Ms. Haggart's stern voice rang through the classroom. Kurt didn't even bother with looking up. People came in late in English every time, it was nothing special. But then a voice, sweet and soft, low but bright, pulled him out of his thoughts.

'I'm sorry, Miss. I'm new here and –'

'That's not an excuse to come late, Mr…?' Kurt shortly looked up to see a rather short boy standing by the doorframe. He was clad in capri pants, a green shirt and suspenders. Kurt almost felt sorry for him.

'Anderson, Miss, Blaine Anderson,' the boy said. 'And I'm not using it as an excuse, I just… got lost.' A few jocks snickered and Blaine Anderson looked down at the ground, his cheeks turning red. Kurt felt sorry for the boy now, no matter how hard he tried to push it away. He averted his eyes. He couldn't let his feelings go, not again. That's the old Kurt Hummel, not the boy he is now.

'Well, Mr. Anderson, I'll leave it this time,' Kurt heard Ms. Haggart say. 'But don't let it happen again.'

'No, Miss,' the Anderson boy replied.

'After a quick look around Kurt realized the only empty seat in the classroom was the one next to him. Shit…

'Ehm, can I sit here?' Kurt looked up only to be met with the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen. They were hazel at first sight but the longer he looked he started to notice green spots, making them look almost golden.

As he let his eyes trail over the other boys body again and this time, he didn't feel like laughing at the sight of his rather nerdy clothes. They were cute and from what Kurt had seen so far, they seemed to fit his personality. A few curls were springing free from the gel cage that was suppose to be the boys hair, giving the world a glimpse of the adorable curls Anderson was hiding.

Kurt looked back into those gorgeous eyes to see them look questioning and rather frightened. Oh, right. He asked Kurt something…

'Eh, sure!' Too _enthusiastic, Hummel_, he scolded himself. _You're not that boy anymore_.

Bla- _Anderson_ gave him a bright smile and sat down next to him. When Kurt looked around the class, everybody seemed to be staring at them. He caught Mercedes Jones' eye and almost smiled at her before remembering and glaring at her.

_What is this boy doing to me_, he wondered as he looked back down at his desk. He felt Anderson looking at him and he glared back dangerously.

'What,' Kurt snapped. His heart hurt a little at the way Anderson flinched away from him immediately.

'N-nothing,' he stuttered pathetically. 'I- I'm sorry, I guess…' Kurt felt a little guilty at how nervous the boy looked. He was probably the first classmate he got to talk to in this school and he was being a completely asshole.

'It's okay,' Kurt whispered back, so very unlike himself. 'I was staring at you too, you know.' And Kurt mentally slapped himself for saying that as Anderson's eyes widened in shock.

'I- I wasn't staring, b- but…' He swallowed. 'Were you really s- staring too?' His golden eyes sparkled with excitement as he looked at Kurt curiously. Kurt had to look away from them when he replied.

'Of course I was staring. You look absolutely ridiculous. You're a creepy combination of a toddler and a grandpa and your hair is probably damaged forever from the unbelievable amount of hair gel you use.' Kurt literally felt sick with himself as Anderson looked down at his desk, hurt practically radiating of him.

They ignored each other for the rest of the class and when the bell rang, Kurt sped to the door as fast as he possibly could in these super skinny jeans, only to be called back by Ms. Haggart.

'Hummel, Mr. Anderson, stay back, please!' Ms. Haggart stood up from her desk and walked over to where Anderson was still sitting at his desk, loading his books into his bag and Kurt was sat on top of his desk, earning himself a glare from the teacher.

'Hummel, you're assigned to show Mr. Anderson here to his classes this week.' Kurt's eyes widened.

'No _fucking_ way,' he exclaimed, seeing Blain- _Anderson_ flinch at his words. 'I'm not going anywhere near that fucking freak!' Anderson lowered his head again, looking hurt. Kurt quietly wished he'd say something back. He wouldn't survive McKinley if he let everyone walk over him. And maybe, just _maybe_, Kurt was looking forward to see those eyes more often.

'Language, Hummel,' Ms. Haggart said sternly. 'And yes, you are. You might even learn something from each other.'

'Learn what? How to pick locks?' Andersons skeptical tone cut right through Kurt, who wasn't expected anything like this to come from a boy like Blaine. He seemed so bashful and sweet. Well, nothing was ever as it seemed, Kurt experienced that first hand.

'Maybe you'll learn not to be so _judgmental_, Mr. Anderson,' Ms. Haggart said, frowning at the short boy, who looked very ashamed. Kurt rolled his eyes, knowing that he only looked ashamed because a teacher called him out.

'Now leave, before you're late for second period too.'

As they walked down the hallway to their next class, Anderson kept sending Kurt nervous looks as if he wasn't sure whether to start a conversation or remain silent.

'You'll be late for next period either way,' Kurt said rather softly. Andersons head snapped up at Kurt's gentle tone.

'Why?'

As if on cue three jocks walked down the hallway toward the two boys, all three of them with ice cold slushies in their hands.

'Welcome to McKinley, nerd!'

Kurt closed his eyes, not thinking he'd be able to witness this and keep up his façade. But even the sound of the icy drink against skin and the loud gasp sent shivers down his spine.

He opened his eyes to see Blaine Anderson standing in the middle of the hallway with three different colors of slush soaking his once mint green shirt, staining it permanently, breaking through his gel helmet and streaming down his screwed up face.

'Because it's going to take you a while to have that cleaned up on your own,' he said before turning around and heading toward the bleachers. He really needed to smoke.

* * *

**A/N So… what do you think? **

**Please, let me know!  
Twitter: elisahpfreak**

**Tumblr: elisahpstarkid**

**Review maybe? **


	2. Santana Lopez

**A/N Hello, y'all!**

**Thank you so much for your great reactions and feedback!**

**I hope you all like this chapter! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

'Because it's going to take you a while to have that cleaned up on your own,' Hummel said, before turning his back on Blaine.

Blaine was left on his own, soaked from head to toe and trembling from the cold, staring after Hummel.

'Are you okay, new kid?'

Blaine turned around to see a beautiful Latina staring at him. She was wearing her black hair in a high pony and she was dressed in a cheerleaders uniform. She was staring at him with sympathy in her eyes but a hard look on her face.

'I- I guess,' he stuttered. 'These three jocks walked by and just… threw an ice drink in my face.' Blaine noticed it sounded incredibly stupid when you said it out loud. The girls face softened into a sad smile.

'I'm afraid that you'll have to get used to it, hobbit.' With those words she grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled him down the hall.

'Uh, I- I'm not that small-' The girl replied with an amused snort. Blaine felt anger and frustration growing in his chest.

'Where are you taking me anyway,' he snapped, pulling his hand back from the cheerleaders grasp. 'I don't even know who you are! For all I know you're just going to pour another drink over my head.' The girls face fell and she looked at Blaine with big sad eyes. She sighed.

'Santana Lopez.' Blaine frowned.

'What?'

'My name, stupid,' she said softly. 'It's Santana Lopez. And I'm not going to pour another slushie over your head. I actually wanted to help you.' Blaine felt all the anger seep out of his body, immediately replaced by guilt.

'I'm sorry,' he said softly. 'I'm Blaine Anderson. Thanks for helping me out, Santana.' Santana smiled again.

'Don't count on it again, geek,' she said, still smiling. 'Helping people out isn't really my thing. Same for being nice, so don't take it personally.' Blaine couldn't help but chuckle at that as Santana grabbed his hand again and continued pulling him down the hall towards the bathroom.

Blaine only just had time to read the sign _girls_ on the door before Santana shameless pushed him inside.

'Uh, Santana?' The girl hummed in acknowledgement but didn't look up from where she was looking through the stuff in her bag. She pulled a few items from it and placed it on the sink.

'Why are we in the girls bathroom-'

Before he could finished he was interrupted by the door opening. He squeezed his eyes closed, waiting for high voices shrieking insults directed to the weird boy who sneaked into the girls bathroom. _Well_, Blaine thought, _I guess it would be the perfect cover for my sexuality_.

'Hey, boy, are you alright?'

Blaine opened his eyes to see a pretty black girl staring at him with concerned eyes. Wait… concerned? _This is one weird school_…

'I- I-'

'I found him in the hall a few minutes ago, completely covered in slush,' Santana said. 'And since he's new and he didn't really know what to do, I decided to help him.'

'That's really… _nice_, Santana.' The other girl sounded rather surprised. Santana shrugged.

'I have my moments.' The new girl rolled her eyes and turned to Blaine, giving him a sweet smile which he hesitantly returned.

'I'm Mercedes Jones,' she said, holding out her hand. Blaine grabbed it, flashing his most charming grin.

'Blaine Anderson.'

Santana took her bag off and threw it on the ground before turning to Blaine with raised eyebrows.

'Well, hobbit,' she said. 'What are you waiting for? Put your head under the sink.' Blaine felt the blood drain from his face and he stumbled backwards. He _knew_ he shouldn't have trusted Santana. Come on, she's a cheerleader, probably very popular and Blaine was the nerdy, gay new kid. What did he expect?

'Calm down, white boy.' Blaine felt two strong hands pushing him gently towards the sink. 'She's not going to drown you. We just want to get that sticky stuff out of your hair.' That reminded Blaine.

'I- I don't have any hair gel…' Loud laughter filled the bathroom as Santana and Mercedes looked at each other and started laughing at Blaine's comment. Blaine bowed his head in embarrassment.

'On moments like this I wish Hummel was still with us,' Santana said, and there was a hint of sadness in her voice. 'The little queer had his entire locker filled with so many hair products, it would burn down the entire school if you held a lighter next to it.'

'H- Hummel?' Blaine immediately recognized the name of the boy with the pink streaks in his hair. The one who insulted him in class and the one who he insulted back. That beautiful boy with the mysterious eyes that seemed to hold a thousand secrets.

'Kurt Hummel,' Mercedes said. 'He used to be our best friend but… stuff happened and now he's been hanging out with,' she exchanged a look with Santana, 'different people.'

As if on cue three girls and a boy came bursting through the door, laughing and talking. Their faces fell as soon as they noticed the other three in the bathroom. Blaine immediately recognized the boy as Hummel.

'Ah, are the glee club losers trying to make new friends,' one of the girls sneered. Blaine involuntarily cringed under the girls judgmental stares, not noticing Hummel looking away with a guilty look on his face.

'Just ignore them, Anderson,' Santana said, glaring at the girls before grabbing Blaine's hand and roughly pushing his head under the faucet. Blaine barely had time to take a deep breath before he felt warm water mixed with red and blue die streaming down his face into the sink.

'Are you trying to drown the hobbit, Lopez,' Blaine heard a familiar high voice ask.

'No, I'm trying to _help_ him, Hummel,' Santana snapped back. 'Not everyone in this goddamned school simply watches as someone gets slushied and then walks off.' Blaine shivered, both from the cold water and from the conversation going on over his head.

'He deserved it,' Hummel said. 'He may act all sweet and innocent but he's actually a straight up _bitch_ and Lady Faith was on my side today. Although… I'm not quite sure about the _straight_ part.' Santana let go of Blaine's head as it shot up. He suddenly felt very sick.

'You see, Anderson,' Kurt went on. '_Fags_ aren't really accepted at McKinley High. I practically own this school, nobody even dares to touch me but if I just _accidentally_,' Kurt put his hand on Blaine's back, slowly stroking down, 'let something slip about your _preferences_, I can guaranty it'll be your death.' His hand landed on his ass and he squeezed, emitting a squeal from Blaine. He lend forward to whisper in Blaine's ear.

'_So_ _do not sass me_.' Blaine squeezed his eyes closed, almost trembling from fear. _How could he do this_.

Kurt laughed cruel and left the bathroom, shortly followed by the other Skanks, leaving a death silence in the girls bathroom.

_No_, Blaine thought, trembling from head to toe. _This couldn't be happening again. I came here to get away from those homophobic assholes…_

'Blaine?' Blaine's head snapped up at the sound of Mercedes' unsure voice. 'Are- are you okay?'

'Of course he's not, _Mariah_,' Santana snapped. She put her hand on Blaine shoulders and almost forced him to look at her. 'Are you gay, Blaine?'

It felt like Blaine's world was collapsing all over again. This wasn't supposed to be happening. His life had collapsed when he was outed at his old school. The severe bullying that followed eventually drove him out of that school. He came here to be save again: a brand new start, where no one knew about his sexuality. But that plan already seemed to be ruined.

He looked up at Santana with big eyes. He felt fear rising as he slowly nodded and he closed his eyes straight away, not wanting to see the disgust on the girls face.

'It's fine, Blaine,' he heard her say. 'We aren't going to judge you. But I know that there are people out there who will and I just want to help you.' Blaine didn't get any time to reply or even feel relieved because the shrill sound of the bell cut through their conversation. Santana gave him a solemn nod and a smile before she walked out of the bathroom, leaving Blaine there with Mercedes. The girl smiled at him and linked her arm through his.

'Come on, hot stuff,' she exclaimed. 'Let's go find your class.' She winked as he laughed and handed her his time table. She quickly brought him to his classroom and briefly kissed him on his cheek before walking away, leaving Blaine there on his own.

Blaine was alone again but now… he knew that there were people out there who will accept him for everything he is and isn't.

And that's the best thing Blaine has ever felt.

* * *

**A/N I hope you enjoyed this!**

**Please, please, let me know what you think! I still need a lot of feedback.**

**Twitter: elisahpfreak**

**Tumblr: elisahpstarkid**

**Review, maybe? **


	3. The Great Escape

Kurt felt guilty.

He had practically spent this entire school year so far blackmailing people. From jocks, to stop the taunting, to his old friends to keep their mouths shut. Especially that last one had been terrible for him but still… he hasn't felt as guilty as he felt now.

Anderson had just stood there, physically trembling with fear. He didn't get mad, or defensive. He was just terribly scared and hurt.

Maybe it was a good thing he did this. Blaine really needed to toughen up if he wanted to step out of McKinley alive at the end of the school year. The little nerd had to learn how to stand up for himself.

Blaine Anderson has been through hell and back. Kurt could see it with one simple look into his eyes. Other might not notice it straight away but Kurt could recognize that look anywhere. It was the one he saw in the mirror every morning. And it was scaring him.

He was scared of his feelings for the Anderson kid. The sympathy and… attraction he feels towards the nerdy boy was dangerous, Kurt knew, and the only way of avoiding further escalation was making the boy hate him. A lot.

* * *

'Ouch!' Kurt forced a smirk upon his face as he heard Blaine's cry of pain, mixed with the sound of his back colliding with a locker. He stopped in his tracks, standing right in front of Blaine, who kept his eyes fixed on the floor.

'Oops,' Kurt mocked. 'I'm sorry, did I hurt you?' Blaine opened his mouth angrily, ready to say something but Kurt cut him off. 'Anyway, I remember being assigned to show you to your class so what's your next class, dweeb?' Blaine frowned but obediently checked his schedule.

'AP Algebra,' he muttered and Kurt involuntarily felt his heart ache a little at his weak defeated tone. 'But you don't have to-'

'Jesus, you really are a nerd,' Kurt interrupted. 'Okay, let's see. I think that's Mr. Johnson's class, isn't it?' Blaine just shrugged as he grabbed his books from his locker. 'So you're ignoring me now?'

'I don't know, _Kurt_,' Blaine suddenly snapped. 'What do you expect me to do? Jump around in joy when the guy who _threatened to out me to the entire school_ finally realizes it might be a good idea to actually do what a teacher tells him too. But don't worry, Kurt, I'll find my way around. I'll just tell Ms. Haggart you helped me and you'll never have to talk to the weird _fag_ ever again.' Blaine said all of this in a very hushed tone, making everybody around them unable to hear his words, but still they all felt like a knife in his heart.

'Fine, just get lost,' Kurt snapped back. He didn't even wait for a reply but simply turned away and walked off, leaving a fuming and hurt Blaine to find his AP Algebra classroom on his own.

* * *

'I saw you talking to the new kid this morning. Didn't seem to be going too well.' Kurt glared up at Quinn as she spoke while taking a drag from his cigarette. He held his glare on her as long as he held the smoke before releasing both in a sigh.

'Haggart wanted me to show him around school as some sort of 'Help-Hummel-Back-On-Track-project,' he replied. 'Apparently because being around his awkward nerdy ass was supposed to 'teach me a lesson.' Kurt rolled his eyes.

'I bet you spend a lot of time observing that _ass_, didn't you, Hummel.' Kurt sent her a vicious glare but she didn't seemed very impressed. 'I mean, come on, who do you think you're kidding?'

'What are you on about?' Kurt tried to make his voice sound bored and annoyed but he couldn't help feeling like he was caught.

'You're being a complete dick to him when he's near you but as soon as he turns around you start giving him these longing looks, the same you always give to the Glee club.' Quinn's voice became a little more gentle at the mention of their old friend but they both knew going back to that life was not an option, for neither of them.

'I can't be with him, Quinn.' Kurt closed his eyes as he took another long drag of his cigarette. Quinn clearly didn't understand: he was only trying to help him and himself in the process. This was better for everyone. Quinn sighed before completely changing the subject.

'How's your father?' Kurt shrugged, trying his best to look indifferent.

'Still cuddling up to Finn, doing manly stuff together, all that shit.' Quinn huffed but didn't comment. That's probably why they liked being around each other. They'd ask about each other's problem but wouldn't nag. 'What about Beth?'

'Shelby's still being a bitch,' Quinn muttered. 'But I'll get her back. I know I will.' Kurt merely nodded, refraining from saying anything. Both of them were suffering, living an unhealthy life and desperately trying to keep their head up while at the same time do their best at not drowning in their misery. Quinn had serious problems, Kurt knew. He was almost certain she was suffering from depression but at the same time she knew about the razors he had hidden in a box beneath his bed.

Kurt, so lost in his thoughts, didn't realize a group of people had joined them under the bleachers until he heard the sound of a body slamming into metal, followed by a with pain filled whimper. He looked up to see a few football players, including his step-brother Finn Hudson, standing around a small boy, who was curled up into himself, he head bowed. Despite the boy's protective stance, Kurt recognized him immediately: it was Blaine.

'So, did you do our homework, nerd,' a jock Kurt recognized, with a shiver running down his spine, as Dave Karofsky spat. When Blaine didn't replied straight away, Karofsky grabbed his shoulders and slammed him into the metal fence once more. Blaine whimpered again.

'Y-y-yeah, I d-did it,' he whispered then, his voice so soft Kurt had to strain in order to hear. He opened his bag with heavily trembling hands and pulled out a couple of papers. He hesitantly handed them over to Finn Hudson, making direct eye contact with him in the process. Finn shifted uneasily and Kurt realized why. Finn was in the Glee club: Blaine probably considered him as a friend but was brutally betrayed. Well, welcome to the club.

'Hmm, it looks okay,' Azimio, another jock, said, pulling the papers from Finn's hands, which too, were shaking. Karofsky nodded at his friend before turning back to the terrified boy in front of him.

'If we get anything under an A on this, you'll pay.' All the jocks slammed their bodies into Blaine's as their own sick way of saying goodbye and left, high fiving each other and laughing out loud. Blaine slowly let himself sink to the ground, seemingly unaware of Kurt and Quinn, and put his head in his hands, his body still shaking. His satchel was on the floor a few feet away from him where the last football player to leave had kicked it with an evil smirk. Without even realizing what he was doing, Kurt stepped forward, picking the satchel up from the ground and started walking over to Blaine. When the latter heard the footsteps his head shot up, probably thinking one of the jocks had returned to finish him off. When his eyes met Kurt, it was like a wall slammed up behind them. He stood up, stumbling a little and scowled at Kurt.

'Give me my bag.' His voice was surprisingly steady and firm for somebody who was just crying their eyes out on the ground. Kurt was a little taken aback but also a little angry. He was just trying to be nice to Anderson. With a huff he threw the satchel in Blaine's direction, who caught it mid-air.

'You really are a bitch, Anderson,' Kurt muttered annoyed, turning around. He didn't expect Blaine to grab his arm and turn his around roughly. Kurt hissed in pain as fingers dug into fresh cuts but Blaine ignored him.

'_Stop_,' he yelled in Kurt's face. 'Please, _stop_! I'm so _sick_ of being bullied! I came here in order to be safe. To start anew without being beat up every single day. Please, let me have that. You don't have to see me; I can go out of my way to avoid you but please, let me be.' Kurt jerked his arm back from Blaine's grasp and glared back at the desperate looking boy.

'This is _exactly_ your problem,' he yelled back. 'You let everybody walk right over you! Do you really believe you'll survive more than one week in this school with that attitude-'

'Well, I tried standing up for myself but I ended up in a coma so I thought keeping my head down would be a better idea,' Blaine snapped. Kurt was speechless and Blaine took that moment to spin on his heels and sprint away, leaving a completely silent and confused Kurt in his wake.

* * *

Blaine kept to his word: he completely avoided Kurt. Kurt, in his turn, left him alone too. They told Ms. Haggart the past week had gone fine and left it to that. During English, Blaine now sat with his head bowed over his notes, basically pretending Kurt didn't exist. Kurt was glad, as well as devastated. Blaine fucked with his head. In Kurt's eyes, he was perfect in every way. He was everything Kurt wanted to be and wanted to have. That same thing also made Kurt hate him. Kurt wanted him so bad it hurt and he needed a way to let it all out. He needed his great escape.

That's why he was currently picking the lock of the auditorium. He knew the Glee club still had a piano on stage there and since they were all in the choir room, he was sure not to get caught.

'Porcelain!' Well, not so sure… Kurt stood up and looked at Sue Sylvester who was glaring at him. 'What the hell do you think you're doing?' Kurt raised a single eyebrow.

'Baking a cake,' he replied sarcastically. 'What does it look like I'm doing?' Coach Sylvester narrowed her eyes at Kurt's rudeness and started rummaging through her bag. Kurt was just wondering if she was looking for a weapon to physically harm him with when she pulled out a key and handed it over to Kurt.

'I want it back at four,' she stated. 'And don't forget to lock it after you leave.' Kurt couldn't help but smile at his old cheerleading coach.

'Thank you, coach.' Sue just nodded and walked away, off to threaten some freshman who dropped his drink on the floor. Kurt opened the door to the auditorium and slipped inside. He flipped on the lights and walked over to the piano on stage. He sat down on the piano and let his fingers get reacquainted with the ivory keys before he started playing and singing.

_Bad day, looking for a way,  
home, looking for the great escape.  
Gets in his car and drives away,  
far from all the things that we are._

He never heard the auditorium door open; he was too absorbed in the music.

_Puts on a smile and breathes it in  
and breathes it out, he says,  
bye bye bye to all of the noise.  
Oh, he says, bye bye bye to all of the noise._

Doo doo doo doo doo noo noo  
Doo doo doo doo doo noo noo noo noo  
Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Doo doo doo doo doo doo noo noo noo

He closed his eyes, letting a few tears slide down his cheeks. He thought of his father, who was completely at lost as to what to do with Kurt. He busied himself with spending even more precious guy time with Finn, unknowingly shoving his own son deeper and deeper into depression.

_Hey child, things are looking down.  
That's okay, you don't need to win anyways.  
Don't be afraid, just eat up all the gray  
and it will fade all away.  
Don't let yourself fall down._

Doo doo doo doo doo noo noo  
Doo doo doo doo doo noo noo noo noo  
Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Doo doo doo doo doo doo noo noo noo

Bad day, looking for the great escape.  
He says, bad day, looking for the great escape.  
On a bad day, looking for the great escape,  
the great escape.

Kurt never noticed a pair of hazel eyes staring at him from the back of the auditorium, slowly filling with tears.

* * *

**A/N Wow, I'm sorry… For everything, that is! Especially for the long wait. I've busied myself with too many other things, completely neglecting my other fanfictions. But anyway, I hope the chapter was alright… let me know what you thought? **

**By the way, the amazing song in this chapter is The Great Escape by Patrick Watson. :-)**

**Love you all so much for sticking around! 3**


End file.
